Soul Poison
by DynamicDuo 911
Summary: Kyouya's main dream is to be recognized by his father and gain the company. When part of his dream seems shattered and his life is in danger, his survival instinct kicks in. Scared and with nowhere to turn, he accepts the most logical option. Remove the threat. Tama/Kyo/Haru
1. Prelude

note: this story will include all members of the host club-however i could not put them all as a second character :) It will also be fairly dark.

* * *

Everything seemed to pulse around him. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a soft darkness. The outside sky was grey and a slow patter of rain slashed against the open window. A draft rustled the curtains and Kyouya tentatively stood from the floor. He remained standing for a few moments, taking in the events of last night, before stiffly shutting the window. He took care to be gentle on his already bruising muscles. After the ringing in his head subsided he turned his head sharply to what had awakened him.

The harsh sound of his first alarm must have joshed him from his sleep. His eyes tensed in confusion. Usually it took till his third alarm was going off for him to even wake up, let alone stand. Perhaps everything was affecting him more then he thought. This could not continue.

He stumbled slightly as he went to shut down the alarm and the other two that had yet to go off. He spend the next few minutes searching for his glasses, only ending up with a few bumps to the hand and a cut finger. Making his way over to his desk, he located his spare. With his vision restored, he entered the bathroom to clean up for school.

* * *

Haruhi looked down and blushed. She had been caught for the second time that day.

"Why does Haruhi-kun keep looking over at kyouya-kun?"

"Is it a secret interest?"

Haruhi averted her eyes. Not only had she been caught by the customers, but she felt Kyouya's burning gaze for the second time that day lock with hers.

"I guess you could call it that."

Haruhi said as she turned back to her customers with a shy looking smile.

"Kya! No way!" "Haruhi-kun is it true?"

The fact that the girls were insinuating a romantic relationship was absolutely lost on Haruhi. She did have a special interest in Kyouya at the moment, but it was purely from his recent increased involvement in the host club. He was largely involved to begin with, but now he seemed to be opening up a lot more with everyone. They had been spending more time together and Kyouya was actively hosting, instead of just cosplaying and managing the club functions. He hosted with Tamaki, Kaoru and even Mori quite a few times without seeming annoyed at all. In fact, Haruhi did not think she had seen Kyouya having such a good time in all the time she had known him. She sighed slightly. The only downside was Kyouya's good mood acted as a drug to Tamaki and some of the other hosts who were more animated and rowdy than when Kyouya was his usual cool and aloft mood. She wasn't sure if she was glad for him or annoyed at the increasing foolishness of the club. Maybe she could ask him soon…they were supposed to spend Friday afternoon at Mori's estate…was he in love or something?

* * *

Akito sighed in frustration and kicked his bed lightly. Well, that had gone well. Maybe talking to Kyouya had been a bad idea. Who was he kidding? What did he even want him to say anyway? Crazy. The whole thought was crazy.

_Kyouya had been quietly walking up the stairs after coming out of his father's study when he was meet by Akito in the hallway. _

"_Kyouya" He spoke in place of a greeting. _

"_Akito" Kyouya nodded back in response but continued to his room. He passes his brother and when he was about a foot away, Akito spoke again._

"_What did father want?"_

_Kyouya stopped and turned slightly to face him._

"_Just business."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_I cannot see how that is relevant to you?"_

_Akito averted his eyes in annoyance. What was he doing? This was stupid. Akward. _

"_I heard a lot of noise."_

"—"

"_He looked really frustrated. Our stocks are pretty low this week. Did he d—"_

"_He wanted me to sit in on a business conference because the other family are bringing their son along as well. We are around the same age. It seemed appropriate."_

"_Did something fall?"_

_Kyouya sighed and gave his brother an incredulous look. "Shouldn't you be asking the servents? Perhaps they knocked something over." Kyouya examined him for a while before smirking slowly. "Are you in trouble with father?" _

_Akito instantly became flustered and snapped at Kyouya._

"_What? No. And even if I was it would be none of your business."_

_Kyouya raised an eyebrow at his brother, smirk still in place and gave a slight wave._

"_Goodnight Akito."_

_His brother growled in annoyance and returned to his own room with the feeling that he had just made a fool out of himself. But, still, he had thought that…stupid. Just stupid._

* * *

And so my ouran story kicks off! The first chapter will have a lot more in it...Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. Workings of Stress

Tamaki was practically bouncing with excitement as they neared the Morinozuka estate. Haruhi groaned with annoyance. The only reason she had agreed to come was the promise of dinner later and the possible chance to talk to Kyouya alone, or with everyone else preoccupied.

"Wasn't it so nice of our child to invite us all to his beautiful home and to agree to help teach our daughter how to defend herself mommy?"

"Naturally."

Haruhi blushed deeply in embarrassment. The host club had witnessed an old friend of hers running into her on the sidewalk and falling on top of her. They immediately got involved and claimed he had pushed her down on purpose to take advantage of Tamaki's "beautiful daughter." Although the two had explained to everyone the misunderstanding, Tamaki had insisted upon her taking better care of herself which ended in Mori offering to train her in self-defense.

Thus, she found herself in the back of Mori's limo with all the other members of the host club. She spent the ride there attempting to determine how she could get out of having the host club teach her martial arts. In one option she could just put up with it, she put up with everything else the host club threw at her so why not martial arts. On the other hand, she had no physical strength at all. This was going to be a train wreck.

"Look Haru-chan! Mori-kun's family manor is just up the road! See!"

Haruhi looked with curiosity at the traditional Japanese house that came into view.

"I'll have our cooks prepare us dinner for when we finish training."

Haruhi's ears perked instantly at the mention of food. _Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt to try…_

Kyouya watched with slight amusement as Mori once again demonstrated the proper technique on how to effectively block a punch. He rearranged his karate uniform slightly, which the host club had all changed into, and continued to watch the training. Everyone was completely engrossed in teaching Haruhi, who it seemed had started to enjoy herself. Despite Haruhi's efforts, she still looked like a rag doll flailing her limbs around like a chicken trying to fly. Mori repeated in slow motion using Huni to help demonstrate.

"Like this."

"Come on Haru-chan! You can do it!"

Tamaki and the Twins attempted to help her, but only made things more difficult by tripping over one another and accidently hitting each other in the face, although Kyouya had a feeling Hikaru had hit Tamaki on purpose. He laughed to himself at the silliness of the scene.

Opening his laptop, he took a deep slow breath. Why had he even come with the host club today? He had so much work he needed to finish. And recently, it just kept pilling up. He started to work out some last kinks in a charity banquet for his father's company. He was not sure why his father asked him to do this—for he had a secretary who took care of such matters and kyouya had made enough to do with school, the host club and other extra work his father piled on him—but he was very adamant about it being done.

He could almost feel the lines of stress forming on his face.

Why was he here?

This was stupid.

He had too much to do.

His father was getting angry at everything: every imperfect grade, calculation, work or suggestion relating to the company. The most frustration thing was, Kyouya knew his father was overreacting. With the amount of work he was taking on, of course he was going to make mistakes. Also, he was helping with the company to learn the ropes, learn how everything is done.

But, recently it seemed he was helping with the company to have an area to fail in. He was hardly stupid when it came to the company, and knew a great more than anyone his age about managing a business—and a bit more than people much older than him—but he still did not know everything. He knew his limits, and this was exceeding his capacity. At this rate, quitting the host club would have to happen to provide him time to focus entirely on the company and school. But even then, his father seemed to approve of the host club and quitting would only make him angrier.

On the other hand, he did not want to quit the host club. His friends were providing him with some much needed sanctuary, but even then the secrets that were started to pill up was putting a strain on Kyouya's ability to interact honestly with Tamaki and the host club. But talking to them about his problem could not happen. At times he wanted to, but he doubted his worth to them too much and did not know if he would even be able to articulate the situation properly. It was just so….

Tamaki looked over and smiled brightly at him before attempting to have Haruhi block his punch in slow motion like Mori had showed. Kyouya allowed a small smile to grace his lips to return Tamaki's gesture. Unknown to him, the action distracted Haruhi so much that she leaned into Tamaki's fake punch and was taped on the nose.

"EH! Haruhi!?"

"AH!"

"Milord hit Haruhi! Milord hit Haruhi!"

"Get him!"

In a matter of seconds the Twins dog piled on Tamaki who franticly attempted to get away. Luckily, Mori decided to intervene and pulled the twins off Tamaki.

"Mommy they are trying to kill me! Daddy would never hit his daughter! It was an accident wasn't it Haruhi?"

"Well you did hit my nose slightly…"

Tamaki gasped loudly and went away dramatically to cry in the corner of Mori's dojo, distracting Kyouya from his work. The rest of the club went on teaching Haruhi as if nothing had happened. Kyouya ignored the ball of depression as best he could, but for some reason it started to get to him that Tamaki was cured up in the corner, how indecent, how uncivilized and he was going to inherit the Soah Company acting like that? He closed his eyes in annoyance before trailing over to the heap on the floor.

"Hey, Tamaki, get up. Stop groveling on the floor like an idiot"

"Mama! How could you say that!"

"Come, you can teach me what you learned."

Almost instantly, Tamaki sprang up from the floor and snatched Kyouya's hand, pulling him towards the center of the dojo where the others were teaching Haruhi or trying new moves. Haruhi sighed and looked away as Tamaki started animatedly telling his "wife" how to protect himself if he ever got in trouble, while noting that would never happen for daddy would protect both mommy and their beloved daughter.

That was another reason Haruhi disliked Kyouya appeasing so many of Tamaki's antics and that of the host club. Not that Haruhi particularly minded, but a nagging ping in her heart annoyed her every time she saw Tamaki and Kyouya that way. But she knew it was silly and just ignored it.

_It will pass eventually…_

Luckily Mori and Huni were distracting her, so she hardly noticed. Although practicing martial arts was hard, the effort the Host Club put in made it fun as they all helped instruct her, including Kyouya. She could not help but laugh as Hikaru accidently hit Kaoru who then started a huge teasing fight. But they all stopped as Tamaki let out a cry.

"Kyouya!?"

They looked over and almost looked away as if they were invading the king and queen's privacy. Tamaki was on his knees on the floor sitting down with Kyouya leaned into him with his face pressed into his chest and his arms hanging uselessly at Tamaki's side. Mori was the first to notice something was off and moved forward picking Kyouya up bridal style. The twin's eyes widened and tried not to laugh at Mori's actions.

"Ooh is Mori jealous of Milord?" They smirked and said in unison.

"Mitsuki, go get my family doctor."

The smirk disappeared from their faces as Huni rushed out of the room. The three stared at the scene and quickly followed Mori and Tamaki into a room on the left. Mori placed Kyouya gingerly on a green couch, being supportive of his dangling head and placing it to the side so he would not choke. He placed his legs on the arm of the couch to stimulate his blood flow. Tamaki griped Kyouya's arm lightly. Haruhi examined Kyouya worriedly and then looked at Mori.

"He fainted?"

"Ah, I believe so."

Despite the seriousness of the situation the Twins and Haruhi found themselves thinking on the comic side. The shadow king fainted? Passed out? Oh they would never let him live this down…the Twins had to stop themselves from laughing evilly.

Interrupting their thoughts Huni returned with a tall dark haired man following him with a duffle bag.

"Is this Kyouya?"

"yes"

Mori nodded. The doctor waked over to Kyouya and felt his forehead. He loosened the uniform that Kyouya was wearing around his neck and waist to allow him to cool off and felt his pulse. Then, he used a needle to check Kyouya's blood pressure. The needle caused Kyouya to stir and he slowly peaked open his eyes. His eyes rolled for a bit until his eyes were fully open, and he focused his attention on the doctor.

"Kyouya? Can you hear me?"

"ah, Kentori-san?"

If the doctor was surprised that Kyouya knew him he did not show it.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Any dizziness? Pain?"

"I'm fine."

Kyouya tried to sit up but the doctor held him down.

"Lay down for a while longer. You just passed out. Your blood sugar is a bit low. Have you eaten today?"

"Ah…this morning…then I went to lunch at school."

"Drink this. It's only water."

He put a glass in Kyouya's hand and watched as he shakily brought it up to his lips and drank half the glass.

"Sit up slowly"

Kyouya stopped himself from glaring at the man _he just told him not to_ but did not want to cause a bigger scene then he had, how embarrassing, and sat up. Kentori then took Kyouya's temperature. Then, he turned to the Host Club.

"He seems fine. It must have just been exhaustion and low blood sugar. You should make sure he has something to eat and then he should be fine."

_How could he let this happen! Now the host club might be on to him…but they did not know anything…he just needed to play this right and they would not even think to question him. Was he just being paranoid? All he did was faint? Wait…he fainted? Again? But he had not even been... great. Just great. _

"Thank you Kentori-san"

"Call me if anything else comes up while you are here. And do take care of yourself Ootori."

"Ah"

Right after the doctor left the Host Club surrounded the couch where Kyouya lay.

"Mommy! Daddy was so worried! How would you do that to us!?"

Haruhi gave Tamaki an annoyed look.

"He didn't faint to hear you whine about him, please keep your selfish comments to yourself."

Haruhi's cold tone sent Tamaki flying to the corner of the room in sorrow and worry. Kyouya nodded appreciatively at Haruhi.

"I apologize. I did not foresee this coming."

"Kyo-chan, do you want to eat a cake? You need to eat something and that will make you feel better!"

"As much as I need to eat, no thank you Huni. I will be having dinner later today with my family."

Tamaki popped up almost instantly by Kyouya, all kidding aside.

"You should eat here first."

"I'm fine now," he swung his legs over the side of the couch and started to get up, much to the protest of the host club. "I think I will go rest a home for a while and then attend dinner."

He made a move to start for the door but Tamaki griped his arm.

"But Kyo-chan," he said with a huge whiny grin. "I wanted to eat at Mori's house with the family!"

"Not right now Tamaki"

"Kyouya, we ate lunch together. You hardly ate anything. Just have something to eat so you don't pass out again."

Kyouya growled in frustration. It was stupid to say no. The logical option was to eat something at Mori's house and then return home. But, he did not want to. He was hungry, but did not have much of an appetite. He needed to eat though, and there was no use in making the idiots worry.

"Fine"

Tamaki smiled brightly and Mori pilled the Host Club into a large banquet hall were food was brought out for them. Haruhi could feel her mouthwatering as they sat down. The talking turned to Tamaki's brilliant planning and ideas for the next big host club event, Haruhi forgot all about questioning Kyouya in the excitement and Kyouya realized that he had forgotten to send in documents on the charity fund for health awareness his father appointed to him to turn in at five. He glanced at the clock and noted the time 5:57. _Shit. _

Before he even finished putting food on his plate he jumped up from the table and all but ran out of the room. He could hear the Host Club calling him, but at this point, did not care. His laptop was still up in the dojo where he had left it. He leaned over and glanced over the report before quickly sending it to his father. It was only one hour late. That was not too bad…after he closed up his laptop the Host Club rushed into the room.

"Kyouya? What in the world?"

"You just fainted! Shouldn't you—"

"—be taking it easy!?"

He promptly treated them to a glare before gathering the rest of his things and calling his ride to pick him up.

"Wait, you leaving? Why?"

"I just remembered I have some important business to attend to which must be completed. If you will excuse me." He was about to brush past the host club but realized that he was still in his karate uniform.

"Son of a b—"

"Kyouya!?"

"Shut-up Tamaki!"

The host club watched Kyouya with shock as he rushed into the bathroom and came out in seconds dressed in black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a tie. He quickly gathered his things and made way for the door, yet stopped slightly as his vision started to blur again. The blonde noticed instantly and was by his side in a second to steady him.

"Let go of me!"

He jerked out of Tamaki's grasp and sighed at the hurt look which instantly spread across Tamaki's face. He looked at his phone, one missed call. _Shit._

"I…" He looked off to the side unsure of what to say. The others, unsure how to act in response to this side of Kyouya, simply watched at a loss. They all leaned forward slightly as Kyouya closed his eyes to collect himself again and stop any rush of fainting.

"Kyou-chan? Is something wrong?"

He opened his mouth to speak and when no sound came out his mind froze. He heard the car pull up in the driveway. Could they help? He hadn't planned on this situation. He was not ready for this.

Haruhi took a step forward.

"Kyouya-sempai? Do you feel dizzy again?"

They were so concentrated on Kyouya that they hardly heard the other person approach.

"Kyouya-san, Your father is waiting for you in the car."

Kyouya and the Host Club jumped slightly and looked the member of the Ootori service men that had walked in.

"Ah"

"But Kyouya—"

"Tachibana did come to pick you up, but Ootori-san wishes to talk to you about something important so he returned to the house."

He was not looking at him. Why would he not look him in the eyes? He nodded at the Host Club who could not say anything now that Kyouya's father was involved and allowed the man to take his things while he walked outside to the car.

_Shit._

But then…something was not right…


End file.
